<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beauxbatons by hyejoosprouts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153809">beauxbatons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejoosprouts/pseuds/hyejoosprouts'>hyejoosprouts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejoosprouts/pseuds/hyejoosprouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was the year of the triwizard tournament.<br/>haseul couldn't wait to make new friends.<br/>kahei's looking forward to making a move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry &amp; Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beauxbatons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the year of the Triwizard Tournament - a rare gathering of the most notable wizarding schools in the world: Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. One student from each of the top three schools will be chosen to compete in the tournament in order to take home the trophy. It will be held in Hogwarts for this year, and Wong Kahei, a Beauxbatons student, was definitely looking forward to such an experience. Along with her closest friends who also wish to meet new people outside their campus, Kahei sets out to share new memories with those she will meet in the future.</p>
<p>As Kahei and her fellow students arrive in the Hogwarts campus, Ravenclaw student Jo Haeul could not help but swoon at the fact that such a beautiful entity as Kahei came to their school. Of all the gorgeous girls in Beauxbatons, Haseul happened to lay her eyes on the gorgeous, Chinese girl. She was too shy, unfortunately, although her friends would push her towards Kahei when they see each other in the hallways. Haseul hoped Kahei would feel the same, but what was the point? They were from different wizarding schools, after all. Enter her cunning Slytherin mother, who has already disapproved of Haseul's assignment in Ravenclaw; what more could happen if Haseul brings home a muggle wizard from a French wizarding school?</p>
<p>It was the year for romance, action, chaos, and possibly...death?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hELLO! this is actually my first time writing here ;A; i hope it doesn't sound shitty. thank u and i hope everyone sticks around &lt;33</p>
<p>stan loona duddies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>